dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Map
Added in v1.18.0, January 29th of 2016, the World Map pedestal is a thick, dark wooden structure with a lindwyrm dragon-shaped ring at the top of the sctructure, is stands on three poles, with the two poles in front holding two signs: one sign saying "WORLD MAP" and another with the (old) map. The World Map pedestal is often located by the spawn point or a few feet away from it, though in cases like Impossible Island, the pedestal is very far away from the spawn point. There's always one World Map pedestal per location. Clicking on the World Map, will open the Map of all the locations available. The Map The Map is a crucial mechanism that allows players to teleport to other locations as well as give an overall idea of all the available locations in-game, the Map can be accessed: *By clicking on the pedestal; *By clicking on the Earth button; *By flying into the boundaries; *By pressing the "M" shortcut; The layout is often in a constant changes, has it must be updated with the new additional islands and often times, the islands need to be moved either more further or closer to another. In v3.0.0 - the Hidden World Update, the map has a new, clearer layout with a better demonstration of the "real" distance between islands. A small addition from the v3.0.0 Update is on the bottom right corner, a compass with a small legend appears, which also allows players to have a general idea of where each island is located for future fanmade stories. Within the legend, there's: *The "your location" indicator ( ); *The objective cross ( ); Each indicator does exactly what it says: the location indicator marks where you currently are and the cross marks where you have to go during a quest. The location indicator will disappear if you enter in-depth locations like the volcano of Dragon Island but sub-locations like Hidden World Annex will still show the indicator. Though a whole new feature from the same update is whenever the player moves away from the location indicator or from the objective cross, a small pointer will appear pointing at the respective factor, clicking on the pointer will immediately bring you to the crossed/indicated location - this makes teleportation between objective locations a lot easier as players don't have to be on the lookout for where the location is located in the map. When a location is locked either behind an Expansion or behind a quest, a small lock will appear over the location and in some locations like Vanaheim, a fog will appear over the location. Selecting on it will tell what it requires to unlock, for more information on what locations are open on the go and what no, go to the Locations category page. History The Taxi Before an unknown update, there used to be a pedestal-like structure with a sign saying "TAXI" and a curling horn above it; on said structure, there was a light sepia colored Timberjack landed on it (commonly called Stokehead). Said pedestal with said Timberjack was in every location, always close to where the player would be teleported to. The Taxi was used as a way to travel throughtout locations, because, traveling via the World Map used to be for Premium members only. It was quite useful for players with Baby and Teen dragons. If the player clicked on the Taxi Pedestal, a menu with "Choose your Destination" would pop up. This menu could also be triggered if the player flew away from the location they were in, as a way to also fast travel in between locations. One big difference that was removed was that doing this so would remove a few bits of Energy Points. After choosing said destination, the player was teleported to an open sky area, riding the Timberjack (or with their dragon) and, go through flying rings (this was optional, however) until a ring with the Destination's Image appears. This was useful for players to pratice and control flight, despite the Timberjack being a quite fast dragon. However, said rings got removed after an unknown update, making the teleportation even faster. Ft.jpg|Profile view of the Timberjack taxi side.jpg|Another profile view of the Timberjack Teleporterbu.png|The "Choose your Destination" menu that appeared in Helheim's Gate The Map across the updates The Map was once a Member-only feature of unknown months and only around Call of the Death Song or Battle for the Edge it became a free-for-all mechanism. Before, the map had a variety of browns with the locations having an additional color and there was no "real" demonstration of the distance, due to the tightened up space, the locations would often be cluttered in. Map1.png Map2.png V212 map.png| Category:Travel Methods Category:Locations